


The Housemate AU

by DianaandAlicia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, I'll add more tags as it goes along if it goes along, Kinda like a roommate au but in a house with 16 people, Other, housemate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/pseuds/DianaandAlicia
Summary: 8 Couples. 1 House.One happy family
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Echo/Gabriel Santiago, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Gaia/Niylah (The 100), Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Levitt
Kudos: 12





	The Housemate AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all so this is something I wanted to experiment with. It's a housemate AU. With how it's written, it could be seen as a oneshot, but if you'd like to see this continue, please let me know. I hope you like it!

When Murphy woke up in the middle of the night, he knew something was wrong. At first, he had wondered what woke him, but when he heard Emori, his wife, whimpering, he knew it was her.

Earlier that day, Emori had started feeling badly, but reassured her husband, and everyone else in their home, that it was just a cold, or allergies, which seemed probable since it was now fall and this stuff was normal. Now though, Murphy knew that something was up.

“Emori?” He asked gently, slightly shaking her. He had no idea if she was awake or not, but if she was feeling worse, it’d be best to take care of it and not have her suffer for a few hours.

“Huh?” She asked, her voice extremely rough. She winced in pain as she focused on John. Her face was wet with both tears and sweat, which alarmed her husband even more.

“Hey, why are you crying Honey? What hurts?”

Emori didn’t answer, instead she put her hand gently around her throat and then covered her ears, telling John all that he needed to know.

“Your ears and throat hurt?” He asked, wanting to confirm. When Emori nodded, he kissed her forehead and frowned at the fever, before getting up and going to the bathroom. He returned with a thermometer and an otoscope, to see what was wrong. He was glad they had two doctors in the house, and had tools that could be used to help as well.

In order to save money, Murphy and Emori lived in a large eight-bedroom Victorian house with fourteen of their other friends. It seemed like a miracle, too good to be true that this place was available for rent, and with the rent, utilities and other household bills split sixteen ways, it was affordable to live in such a big house. 

Besides Murphy and Emori, the other couples that lived in the house were Clarke and Lexa, Raven and Finn, Echo and Gabriel, Niylah and Gaia, Eric and Nate, Octavia and Levitt, and Monty and Harper. The house and property were big enough for everyone to have their own space, and since they were all close friends, it was a lot of fun and they all felt like a big family.

Both Gabriel and Eric were doctors and while Clarke was an art teacher at the local elementary school, she grew up with her mother being a doctor, so she knew her way around some medical stuff as well.

“Alright  Em . Let’s get your temperature first, and then I’ll look at your ears and throat.”

Emori nodded and wiped some tears away while Murphy ran the thermometer across her forehead and behind her ear.

“101.8. Definitely a fever.” He said quietly when it beeped, writing her temperature down on a scrap of paper they had on the night stand. He grabbed the otoscope and smiled at her.

“Ok  Em . Can you open and say ahh?” He asked, smiling again when Emori did so. He shined the light into her mouth and frowned when he saw that her tonsils were red and swollen, with some white spots in the back of her throat too.

“Ok good job  Em . I’m  gonna look in your ears now.” He said, putting the otoscope gently in. After looking in both ears, he cleaned the medical tools off and set them to the side. Before he could tell Emori what he thought, a knock on their  open door frame slightly startled him.

He turned and saw Clarke standing there, looking  concerned .

“Hey, is everything ok?”

“Yeah. Sorry, did we wake you?”

“No, I had to use the bathroom and saw your light on. Is something up?”

“Emori’s sick. I think it’s Strep and an ear infection. Would you mind giving your opinion on it?”

“Sure.” Clarke said instantly, grabbing otoscope. Just like Murphy, she looked in Emori’s mouth and then in her ears, and nodded when she finished.

“Yeah, I’d say it’s Strep and an ear infection. What was her temperature?”

“Almost 102.”

Clarke nodded and looked to Emori.

“Emori, on a scale of one to ten, where’s your pain?”

“Seven.” She whispered, her voice sounding hoarse and pained.

“What would you like to do Emori? Would you like to take some Ibuprofen for your fever and pain and wait the six hours until Urgent Care is open, or would you like to go to the emergency room?”

“I don’t know. I just want it to stop hurting.”

Clarke nodded and looked to Murphy. “If she’s in a lot of pain, I think we should take her to the ER. That way we can get her on her antibiotics and eardrops sooner rather than later. I know that a few hours might not seem like a lot, but she should be able to rest comfortably.”

“I agree.” Murphy said, nodding.

“Let’s get ready, and leave in ten minutes.” Clarke said, before leaving the room to put some different clothes on.

It was quiet as the three made their way to the hospital and after getting Emori checked in and her paperwork all sorted out, the three sat in the practically empty waiting room until the doctor called them back.

It took about an hour before the three were on their way home with a diagnosis of Strep and an ear infection, just like Clarke and Murphy had concluded at home. Most importantly, they were on their way home after a visit to the hospital pharmacy, with Emori’s medicine in a little bag.

“Put her to bed, I’ll bring her medicine up when she’s settled.” Clarke said to Murphy, who was carrying Emori, as they walked in the house. Luckily, nobody else in the house seemed to be awake so there wasn’t anyone awake and worrying about them while they were gone. Besides the three that actually went to the ER, the only other person in the house that knew that they were going was Lexa, since she had briefly woken up when Clarke was getting ready to go. Other than that, though, Clarke had left a note on the counter in the kitchen explaining everything in case they hadn’t gotten back from the hospital before everyone woke up.

After putting her purse away and taking her shoes off, Clarke made her way to the bedroom that Murphy and Emori shared, and saw Emori tucked into bed, looking exhausted and in pain.

“Alright, so, let’s do the antibiotics first.” She said gently, handing over the pill and a glass of water. Emori took it and made a face, a clear sign that the pill didn’t taste good.

“Oh, I know, it’s bitter isn’t it?” She asked, remembering when she had to take antibiotics for something a few months prior. They didn’t tend to taste good at all. “But it has to be done.” She said simply, before having Emori lay on her side. She handed the eardrops to John and told him what to do before wishing her friend well and going back to bed.

“I’m sorry.” Emori said quietly, after she was given her eardrops and was  lying flat again.

“Sorry for what? It’s not your fault you’re sick.”

“I feel bad for waking you and having you and Clarke take me to the hospital. I could have waited until the clinic opened.”

“Emmy, it’s ok. We didn’t want you to suffer for hours. We don’t mind. Everyone in this house cares about  each other and we work as a team.”

“But you and Clarke have school tomorrow!”

“Babe, your fever must be getting to you pretty bad. It’s Saturday today. Clarke and I will be fine.” He reassured, giving his wife a smile when he saw her make a face. “I promise it’s ok.” He said, kissing her forehead. 

“What about Monday? What about my work? I don’t want Raven to be mad at me.”

“We have two days until Monday so let’s not worry about it until then. Plus, Raven will not be mad at you if you need to take a sick day or two this week. You two are best friends, I promise she won’t be mad. Let’s just go back to bed, and worry about it when we get to it, ok?”

“Ok.” She said softly, yawning and snuggling down against her pillow. It was almost three in the morning and Murphy was right, they really should get back to bed. Besides her medicine, sleep was the best thing to help her feel better.

“I love you.” Murphy said quietly, getting in bed next to Emori and cuddling her close, wanting to hold her for the rest of the night.

“I love you too.” Emori answered, before drifting off to sleep, wanting to get the rest she needed.

Murphy smiled and hugged her from behind, drifting off to sleep as well, hoping Emori would start to feel better soon, as they went on with the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
